


try and hold on

by margesimpson



Series: operation: get my nemesis with my dad back together [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: Dib makes progress. And then he doesn't.





	try and hold on

Dib biked his way back home, panting as he came barreling through the front door. 

"Woah there, buddy," Gaz commented, not breaking her gaze on her game. "You'll pop a lung." She hadn't sounded concerned at all. 

"Gaz!" Dib's back snapped upright. "Gaz! Where's dad!?" 

"In the kitchen."

"Still?"

"He's been in there sulking all day. I can't stand being around him when he's like that. Would you grab me an apple while you're there?" 

"Yeah sure," Dib said unconvincingly as he shot passed Gaz and into the kitchen. 

His sneakers skidded across the tile floor as he swooped in, eyes darting everywhere until he spot his father at the table, right in front of him. 

"Dad!" 

"Yes, son, I heard you." 

Membrane's voice was oddly warm to Dib. For a moment, Dib holds onto that feeling, wondering what his father would think if he told him he was partially responsible for his heartbreak. 

"What is it, son? Made a new discovery on your little radio? I wouldn't mind hearing about it today." 

"No, actually, I uh-" Dib feels like he's being tied in unbelievably tight knot, desperately needing release. "I went by Zim's house!" He spat, and his father had a look of shock.

"Son, you shouldn't -" 

"Please let me finish!" Dib's voice cracked, and his father didn't seem to have the energy to fight him, going silent. "I-I know you're really mad at him! I know that you know he's been lying! Because I told him to tell you!" 

"Son-" 

"A-and I know you must feel really betrayed! I'm sorry! I'm  _ really _ really sorry! But Zim really does like you, dad! He wouldn't have confessed if he didn't!" 

"You don't know that-" 

"I found these letters! At his house!" 

Dib smacked the pack of paper on the table in front of his father. He only seemed more confused at the sight, so Dib couldn't help but vomit more words that he hadn't known was bottled inside of him. 

"I think he really does want to be with you, dad! I-I don't see why he'd expose himself if he didn't want some kind of future with you, yknow-!?" 

His father stared silently at the letters, unmoving. Dib fidgeted where he stood. He felt the sweat on his neck. 

"I swear I didn't write this, if that's what you're thinking- -" 

"No, I believe you," his father said abruptly. 

"Oh - why?" Dib asked, curious. 

"Only he has such terrible handwriting," he answered solemnly, and finally moved his hand to pick up the pile. Dib moved closer. They read in silence. 

_ Dear Professor [Redacted] Membrane, I remember the moment it began. You were grilling steaks in your front lawn I could see from across the lake behind a dumpster. And your skin glistened in the sunlight, all your freckles a constellation on the back of your neck.  _

The Professor held the letter at just about Dib's eyeline, so he read with a cocked brow. It seemed rather creepy to Dib, but he could see behind his father's steamed lenses that he was… moved, perhaps? 

_ Dear Professor [Redacted] Membrane _ , the letter continued, most likely the second draft,  _ when we frolic, I feel like-- and not to be nauseating-- but I feel I could die of happiness when I'm nestled in your hairless steel arms. We're like Nin and Fay (ancient irken rebel lovers) running desperately from the law through a mutated-insect infested jungle.  _

Dib was intrigued by that particular detail, but he raised his gaze to his father when he thought he had heard a faint sniffle from behind his collar. His brow was furrowed. His shoulders were tense. 

The third draft, Dib read,  _ Dear Professor [Redacted] Membrane, it's liberation when I hold your hand - I loved you from the moment I saw you you are my hero and I believe in you. There's nothing you can't do! You make a difference in the world. And you make all the difference in the world, to me.  _

After a still beat, Dib's father abruptly folded the letter in half, and slipped it in his pant pocket. He got up, the sound of the chair scraping on the tile floor made Dib flinch. He walked past his son to the doorway, and paused. 

"Thank you for getting this for me, son," he said, and turned to look at him one more time before leaving, "don't go to bed too late."

And he switched off the lights. 

In the dark, Dib really didn't know if he had made matters better, or worse. 

He could hear his father walking up the stairs, and then heard a thudding of footsteps approach the kitchen. He could see his sister's face in the glow of her device. 

"You're going about this the wrong way. Let me help." 


End file.
